


Superman TAS December 1, 2005 - December 31, 2005 Tale Collection

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode tales.





	Superman TAS December 1, 2005 - December 31, 2005 Tale Collection

I never created Superman TAS.

DECEMBER 1, 2005

''I'll be fine,'' Amos said while he smiled through tears and waited for his current injuries to heal.

THE END

DECEMBER 2, 2005

Supergirl and Amos smiled as they shared a chocolate cake after a recent battle with Livewire.

THE END

DECEMBER 3, 2005

Amos enjoyed every minute of eating a chocolate cake slice after midnight.

THE END

DECEMBER 4, 2005

Amos ate every chocolate treat and still had no idea why Supergirl currently scowled at him.

THE END

DECEMBER 5, 2005

Supergirl began to smile as she flew above a tree and was able to avoid the scowling preacher's tentacle from his mouth after she ''forgot'' to attend a recent church event.

THE END

DECEMBER 6, 2005

Supergirl glanced from the hungry creature to the scowling preacher before she flew to her bedroom.

THE END

DECEMBER 7, 2005

Volcana started to smile the minute Supergirl and Amos suffered with one another before she retreated with every jewel she managed to steal in Metropolis.

THE END

DECEMBER 8, 2005

Amos started to scowl when Supergirl read a book instead of focusing on the sermon marathon in the Smallville church.

THE END

DECEMBER 9, 2005

The sun was why Amos smiled after a rainy day of battling aggressive Smallville creatures.

THE END

DECEMBER 10, 2005

After the rain weakened Volcana, father and daughter turned to one another with smiles.

THE END

DECEMBER 11, 2005

Supergirl and Amos celebrated their victory over Livewire with Gentleman Ghost by splitting a chocolate cake within a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END

DECEMBER 12, 2005

Supergirl smiled after Amos bought a new plush animal with a chocolate treat for her moments earlier.

THE END

DECEMBER 13, 2005

Amos glowered before he glanced at Supergirl's stuffed animals on his bed and slumbered by it.

THE END

DECEMBER 14, 2005

Supergirl and Amos started to exchange scowls when a trespassing creature ate every chicken wing.

THE END

DECEMBER 15, 2005

Livewire smiled as soon as Supergirl and Amos collapsed from her attacks before she eyed the jewel she wished to steal within the Metropolis shop.

THE END

DECEMBER 16, 2005

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was happy even when he bought a toy instead of medicine for her final hours alive.

THE END

DECEMBER 17, 2005

Supergirl began to smile the minute Amos glowered and lost his voice from a recent sermon.

THE END

DECEMBER 18, 2005

Although Reverend Amos Howell's cash was gone, he smiled near Supergirl while she cuddled a new plush animal.

THE END

DECEMBER 19, 2005

Amos spent all of his money, but Supergirl was happy with her new plush animal and he smiled.

THE END

DECEMBER 20, 2005

Scowling, Amos winced from bruises on his arms before he recalled saving Supergirl's life by defeating a handful of territorial creatures by the Pig Pit in Smallville.

THE END

DECEMBER 21, 2005

Supergirl winced the minute she viewed bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arms before she remembered defeating the villain responsible for them and smiled by his side.

THE END

DECEMBER 22, 2005

Amos winced due to many bruises on his body and then smiled after he viewed a slice of chocolate cake near midnight.

THE END

DECEMBER 23, 2005

Amos sobbed when he remembered sorting sermon papers instead of protecting his wounded daughter from a creature's claws recently.

THE END

DECEMBER 24, 2005

''A ticking time bomb?'' Supergirl muttered with wide eyes after she ate a chocolate cake slice and Amos trembled in rage.

THE END

DECEMBER 25, 2005

Amos smiled after his Christmas present consisted of Supergirl not falling asleep during his morning sermon.

THE END

DECEMBER 26, 2005

Supergirl turned to Amos and smiled after they defeated more than a handful of Smallville villains.

THE END

DECEMBER 27, 2005

''Our afternoon,'' Supergirl said before she and Amos ate a father-daughter snack in Metropolis.

THE END

DECEMBER 28, 2005

Amos refused to fall asleep again after he remembered bruises from his master.

THE END

DECEMBER 29, 2005

Supergirl winced as Reverend Amos Howell performed a sermon marathon and was eventually able to remember her curfew.

THE END

DECEMBER 30, 2005

Supergirl struggled to conceal a smile when Amos ate wet cat food and scowled at her.

THE END

DECEMBER 31, 2005

Supergirl and Amos enjoyed evenings when they defeated a handful of Smallville villains before midnight.

THE END


End file.
